


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Sweet_Enerliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sweet, Tickling, Ticklish Dean Winchester, basically lots of foot tickles, human!Cas, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: Dean is being his usual distant, stubborn self and Castiel isn't having it. After all, Cas can be stubborn too.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic just like so many others I've seen, just wanted to write something for myself. I hope you enjoy it :)

It all started a few days ago.

Castiel and the Winchesters returned from a hunt, exhausted and thoroughly bruised, but successful. From Castiel’s perspective, it seemed to be a hunt just like any other. Just a pack of werewolves that were way out of line. But as they came back to the bunker, Dean was especially quiet. Sam tried to make idle conversation, but Dean was short and for lack of a better descriptor, pissy. Used to his brother's moods, Sam quickly decided it was nothing worth looking into, so he ended up letting his brother stew in his own funk. The drive was quiet after that.

If it had ended there, Castiel would have thought nothing of it. Hunting is traumatic; it doesn’t matter how many years you’ve done it. Any little thing can send you spiraling down a train of thought that leads to depression. But it didn’t end that day. It didn’t even end that week. Dean continued to act strangely. Dean seemed to be avoiding Castiel. Castiel hardly saw him all day, and even when he did, Dean would hardly speak to him. Meal times were awkward, with Dean trying very hard not to make eye contact with Cas. Worst of all, Dean had been sleeping in his own room. He hadn’t done that since he and Cas got together. It was infuriating. Dean would make excuses that he had to work on the car, or research for a case (yeah, right), and he would “be in later.” He never came.  Knowing Dean, Castiel deduced that there were two possible reasons for this. Dean is hiding something that Castiel would not approve of, or Dean is feeling guilty about something. Cas certainly hopes it’s not the former because it usually involves Dean putting himself in danger. On the other hand, the latter can be equally difficult to deal with because Dean is very self-destructive. Either way, Castiel is going to figure out what is going on and fix it. That’s why he’s here. To protect the Winchesters. 

Castiel sets out to find Dean. After checking the kitchen, garage, and his room, Deans usual haunts, Castiel finds him unexpectedly, sitting with his knees up, curled in the corner of the couch reading a book. It appears to be a tome on Norwegian folklore, something Dean would normally describe as “snoozville.” 

“Have you gotten to the trolls yet?”

Dean startles abruptly. Castiel keeps expecting Dean to be more aware of his surroundings eventually. He is a hunter after all. Though it is amusing to see Dean react this way every time he sneaks up on him, so Castiel doesn’t try particularly hard to stop. Dean drops the book to his lap and runs his hand over his flushing face then glares at his book. 

“Jesus Cas, give a guy a break.” 

“I have given you a break. In fact, I think I’ve been exceedingly generous with you the past week or so.”

Dean finally looks up with irritated confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You have been avoiding me,” Cas replies patiently.

“What? You’re crazy.” Dean stiffly turns his attention back to the large book and flips a page. Castiel is not entirely convinced Dean was ever actually reading it.

“I am perfectly sane. You, on the other hand, I’m a bit worried about.”

“Well, no need. I’m fine, same as always, Cas.”

“Yes, same as always, you say you are fine when you are not. You are very predictable, Dean. Just tell me what is wrong. I am tired of this.”

The offense at the “predictable” comment is written all over Dean’s face. “What the hell Cas? I told you, nothing is wrong, leave me alone.”  

“I won’t,” Castiel promises. 

Dean doesn’t react to that. He just resolutely stares at the pages. Castiel sits heavily next to him, intentionally trying to antagonize him. A muscle in Deans jaw twitches, but otherwise, still no reaction. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Cas demands.

“Shut up.”

“Dean…” 

“No.” 

“...Fine.”

Cas leans back and innocently waits a few seconds, watching for Dean’s muscles to relax even the tiniest bit. When they do, Cas’ hand shoots out to grab Dean’s ankle, and with only enough time for a startled yelp, Cas has yanked Deans leg out from under him. Dean's head lands on the armrest of the couch, and Cas is lying down with Deans foot in a headlock.

“Whoa, dude! What are you doing?”

“You will tell me what is going on or you will suffer the consequences.” Castiel is now affecting the part of the devious interrogator as he peers up at Dean from behind his foot. His grin is mischievous but contained, as though he is trying to hide how much fun he thinks this will be. He repeatedly curls one finger in the air, just so Dean knows exactly what he’s in for.

“Wha… No, Cas, this is not the time, let me go, you ass!”

“That is no way to talk to your friend.”

Dean snorts derisively with a grimace. “Oh, cuz you’re being  _ such _ a good friend, annoying me with dumb questions, attacking me and disturbing the peace…”

“Oh, you’ll be disturbing the peace alright.” Cas interrupts. He allows no more time to argue and gently moves the finger he was wiggling to the sole of Dean’s foot. 

Dean goes completely rigid and stops breathing, grinding his teeth. Cas holds tight to the leg as it begins to struggle, wrapping his own legs around it so Dean is completely locked in. Cas is being very gentle right now, just giving a taste of what he could really do. 

“Are you ready to confess?” Cas asks magnanimously.

Dean struggles to retort, but behind clenched teeth, he finally gets out, “S...suck it!”

Castiel’s laugh rumbles below Dean's leg as he takes Dean literally and pulls Dean’s big toe into his mouth and sucks. Dean squeals and jumps, shouting a shocked “No!” as Cas teases the toe with his tongue while scribbling his nails in the arch of Dean’s foot. Dean is giggling now, trying very hard to escape the ex-angel’s hold. 

“That’s… that’s not whahaha… what I meant!” Dean wails.

Castiel pops off the toe with a few little nibbles. “I know what you meant, Dean, but you inspire such brilliant ideas.” Castiel smiles genuinely, pleased simply by hearing Dean laugh. He continues tickling gently all over, not paying any special attention to the best spots yet.

“Cas, please…” Dean says weakly through his laughter.

“You know what I want, Dean. This will be much easier for you if you just tell me what is wrong. I want to help.” 

“I...ah…” 

Dean is flustered, but he is breaking. Time to up the ante. Castiel shifts his hold on Dean's leg so he can brush the top of Deans foot, just stroking ever so gently. His other hand begins to focus its attention everywhere he knows Dean is especially ticklish: circling the ball of his foot, digging in the little spot right at the center, scratching at the heel and all the way up to the ankle. Dean is lost to laughter now. His pouty frown from earlier is completely gone, replaced by a thrilled, open-mouthed grin as bright as the sun. He is wriggling roughly, his free leg thrashing wildly, playing at trying to dislodge his assailant. But even so, his actions are reserved, not trying to hurt Cas. It is just an irresistible impulse to struggle, and Cas can tell, that’s all this is. Dean squeezes the couch cushions, arching against them when Cas finds a good spot. Castiel has already won, even if he doesn’t crack the hunter (though he knows he will) because Cas loves this. 

“C-Cas, w...wahahahait!” 

“I’ll wait when you start talking.”

“I c...can’t… CahahaHAAAAS!”

Castiel pulls back Deans toes with one hand and gently scratches the bases of his toes with the other hand. Dean can’t stand that, so he finally gives in.”

“NAAAHAHAHA Cas! Okay, okay, I’ll TALK! Plehehehease!”

Castiel relents, giving Deans foot soothing squeezes, but not releasing his hold quite yet. Cas allows Dean to regain some of his breath, residual giggling endearing as anything. After a few moments, Cas prompts Dean with a questioning, “Well?”

Dean sighs. “It’s stupid,” he grumbles. His face is turned into the back of the couch, one hand picking at a stray thread in the upholstery. Castiel says nothing, petting Deans foot all the way up to his calf, hoping to encourage Dean with some affectionate contact. Dean looks like a chastised and embarrassed child. It is very sweet, and all the more reason for Cas to discover the root of Dean’s distress. Finally, Dean turns his gaze to Castiel.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Confused, Cas returns Dean’s look with an incredulous face. “What would I be angry at you for?”

“I almost  _ killed  _ you Cas! How can you even stand to be in the same room with me?”

“Dean, you are being dramatic. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t remember that last shot I took? The werewolf that was attacking you in the big room at that house in Louisiana?” Dean sits up, so Cas follows suit, with Deans leg still in his lap.

“Yes, I remember. What about it? You saved me, Dean, that is the opposite of a bad thing.” 

“You don’t understand. I didn’t know you were being attacked. I didn’t see you over there at all! I just saw the wolf and shot! I didn’t even stop to really look. What if I had decided to shoot for the heart rather than the head? You were  _ right there  _ Cas, that bullet would have been the end of you! You’re not an angel anymore! If you get hurt, you can’t just  _ fix _ yourself. If that happened, I  _ couldn’t…  _ I just...”

“Dean, relax. Take a breath.” Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he follows Cas’ directions. “I’m fine Dean. You didn’t kill me, and if you hadn’t shot that werewolf, I would have been done for anyway…”

“But I should have been more careful! That was so…”

“Stop it, Dean. You did nothing wrong. This is the sort of thing we deal with every day on the job. You can’t beat yourself up about this. If you worry about every little thing that could have gone wrong, you’ll drive yourself crazy.”

“You don’t think we’re already crazy?” Dean gives a tentative sarcastic grin. 

“Well, that’s not really the point here,” Castiel responds with a long-suffering smile of his own. “The point is, you didn’t shoot me, you  _ never will _ shoot me, and never talking to me is the only thing that I’m going to be angry about. My affection for you will not tolerate this distance any longer.”

“Tsh,  _ affection _ ?” Dean says the word like it disgusts him, but Cas knows better.

“Yes, Dean, affection.” He squeezes Deans leg where it is perched and continues, “And as punishment for leaving me lonely for over a week, you will receive my pent-up affection in the form of more tickles.” 

Before Dean has a chance to run away, Cas is on his back with Deans leg trapped again, but this time Dean puts up a real fight… as long as he can at least. He flails and twists and tries to shove with his free leg, shouting  _ no!  _ and  _ enough! _ as he goes. Cas gets ahold of Deans other leg and wraps them both in a hold with his own legs. With both feet wiggling in Castiel’s face, he goes to town, tickling and torturing them until Dean is pliant with weakness and using all his breath for his full-bodied belly laughs. Cas runs his scruff over the soles, strokes his fingers up and down their full length, pinches and nibbles each cute little toe. Dean has given up and just takes it. What else can you do when the one you love is bestowing his “affection” on you?

Finally, Castiel grasps the toes of one foot and pries them back. Using one finger he tickles vigorously at the base his pinky toe while the tip of his tongue licks up and down the rest of the exposed toes. Dean screams and his laughter turns silent.

“Ahhh! Hah hah...Gah...st...st..STHHH…!”

“Oooh, sh-sh-shhh, it's okay, big fella. Did I take it a little far?” Cas teases, but stops his heavy tickling, gentling to a firm rub. Cas presses a bristly kiss to the center of Dean’s sole, which causes a rather violent twitch. Dean is soon soothed, however, by Cas’ petting and sweet little toe kisses.

“Ugh...Cas…” Dean pants, gasping to catch his breath but wears a lingering grin all the same. 

Castiel hums victoriously. “Now, what are we going to do next time we're upset about something silly?” he wheedles.

Red-faced and pouting, Dean crossed his arms. “Friggin...fs...erm…” he grumbles petulantly. 

“What's that?” Cas raises an eyebrow and wiggles his fingers threateningly. Dean jerks.

“Okay, okay! I said I'll fess up! Sheesh.”

Cas gives a pleased humming laugh, blowing one last quick raspberry on Dean's arch, causing him to yelp before releasing the trapped legs. “That's right,” praises Cas, “you will tell me, and we will work it out together. No more of this avoiding nonsense.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean looks away blushing. The color could just be the residual strain from laughing so hard, but Cas chooses to believe otherwise when he can see the hunter fighting to force down his smile. Cas crawls out from under Deans legs and slinks up to Deans face, pecking him on the cheek and settling into him, one arm and leg slung over Deans body. Dean protests pathetically, but it’s only for show, and Cas knows it. He tips his chin up and kisses Deans neck enticingly where he has turned away. When Dean can’t stand it any longer he suddenly turns into Cas, grasping his face and planting a hard, messy kiss right on his lips. 

“God, I missed you.” Dean breathes.

Cas grins wholeheartedly. “I missed you too, Dean. Very much.”

“Thank you, for, you know… getting me out of my head.”

“Anytime Dean. You know I love tickling you.” 

“Yeah, there are other less horrible ways you could have gone about that, you know.”

“But none nearly as fun.” Cas curls his fingers in the bend of Dean's waist.

“Alright, enough of that, mister, or I’m going to have to retaliate.”

“You promise?” Cas tips his face demurely, gazing at Dean from under his eyelashes.

Dean growls and promptly straddles Cas. He can see in Dean’s eyes that he’s really got it coming, but he doesn’t mind. Whatever it takes to keep that smile on Dean’s face, Cas will do it. Besides, if he never let Dean do this, he would never have an excuse to do it back, and that would be a damn shame. Cas is just happy to be close to Dean again. He doesn’t need anything more than to be by Dean’s side, always. 

***

"Oh boy, here we go." Sam gripes to the empty room. The screaming laughter reaches him all the way in his room. Sam makes an uncomfortable face and groans. Oh well, at least he won’t have to suffer any more unbearable dinners, waiting for the shoe to drop. Dean will probably be in an obnoxiously good mood tomorrow. Still, it’s definitely preferable to the bitchy mess he’s been for days. Thank Chuck for Cas. Sam shakes his head pops his headphones in, resolved to stay safely away for at least an hour. He’ll have to thank Cas tomorrow, somewhere safely out of Dean’s range.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Have a lovely day.


End file.
